Ask The Host Club
by Hana Fujioka
Summary: I've brought together the Ouran Academy's host club to answer your questions and do your dares     Hope you enjoy it
1. Welcome To The Host Club Show

_Hana-hey everyone, didn't think I'd upload anything new did you? Well you're WRONG *calls* HARUHI! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!_

_Haruhi Fujioka-What? *realizes* okay, *turns to the audience* Hana does not own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club, they are owned by Bisco Hatori._

*in a special studio, Hana is sitting in a plush red chair in a dark purple business jacket and pencil skirt*

Hana-"Hey everybody, Hana Fujioka here". *leans forward* Listen, I've not had much inspiration for doing any work on stories lately, so it may be a while before that happens.

?-"You mean because you're lazy"? twin voices spoke up.

Hana-"Hikaru, Kaoru, it is NOT because I'm lazy, I've just been having trouble with ideas, BACK OFF!

*The rest of the Host Club comes out*

Haruhi-*walks over to Hana and puts her hand on Hana's shoulder* Hana, did you take your blood pressure medication?

Hana-*calms down* I do NOT take Blood pressure medication. I'm just upset with the Idiots over there *glares at the twins*

Hikaru and Kaoru-*twin grins* but you LOOOOOVE us *they walk behind her chair, and wrap their arms around her*

Hana-*blushing a little* You're changing the subject *turns to the audience* anyway, I'm going to be doing a little Truth Or Dare/Q and A show, so if you have questions or dares for these guys, PM me or post a review ^_^

Tamaki-*tearing up* you didn't even introduce the rest of us Princess Hana.

Hana-*rubs the bridge of her nose* Tamaki, calm down, you know I hate it when people cry. *stands up* here's the rest of the host club: Tamaki Suoh, the King of the host club and the princely type.

Tamaki-*goes rose and sparkle mode* hello my beautiful flowers, please send your questions to me, and I'll answer the best I can.

Hana-Huninozuka Mitskuni, otherwise known as Hunny, the Lolita type

Hunny-*jumps into Hana's lap,and smiles towards the audience* Hi everybody. I hope you have questions for me and Usa-Chan *lifts up Usa-Chan, putting it in his lap*

Hana-Kyoya, the shadow king and cool type

Kyoya-*writing stuff into his notebook, then looks up* Hello

Hana- and…the IDIOTS *clears throat* I'm sorry, I mean Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the Little Devil types

Hikaru and Kaoru-*grin again and squeeze Hana* We knew you loved us *look at the audience and grin* we hope you send us lots of questions *smirks* and opportunities to torture Tamaki.

Hana-Anyway,We'll see you next time ^_^

_If you want the host club to answer your dares and questions, PM me and review ^_^ Thanks_


	2. Wammy's Other A

_Once again, Hana does not own the characters of ouran high school host club, they belong to Bisco Hatori._

Hana-*sitting in her chair, then smiles at the audience* welcome back to my Ask The Hosts show, *tears up* I'm really surprised that ANYONE would like my show enough to review, and lo and behold, I GOT 3 REVIEWS! *starts crying, then the hosts show up, and Hikaru and Kaoru run up to Hana and wrap their arms around her*

Hikaru and Kaoru-AWW! She's soooo cute when she's happy *nuzzling their cheeks against hers*

Hana-*sees them doing this, gets a slight nosebleed then punches them* HEY! GET OFF ME IDIOTS! *goes back to normal* anyway, here's questions from Wammy's Other A

Konichwa! I'm pleased to be able to ask the host club some questions. *bows* I would like to go in order... well some what, heh *scratches behind head*  
>Tamaki: You kinda annoy me, with all the flowers and sparkles... do you mind turning it down a notch?<br>Kyoya: Hmmm... I have nothing to say but hello... Ello! *smiles*  
>Kaoru&amp;Hikaru: Do you guys hate it when some fangirls put you two in yaoi and go into extreme detail? I kinda do cuz it's incest... or twincest i guess would be the correct term...<br>Hunny: Would you like some cake i made? It's actually not burnt this time and takes good *holds out a plate with strawberry shortcake on it*Takashi:Hello, may i have a hug?  
>Haruhi:Hello, i want to know if you would be friends with me, you seem like an awesome person and I want to become more laid-back like you *smiles*<br>Well that's it for now *smiles sweetly*

Hana-*smiles* thanks so much Wammy for your review *turns to tamaki* your turn

Tamaki-*I annoy you Wammy-Chan? *tears up, then goes into his emo corner and grows mushrooms*

Hana-*glares* Baka, answer the question?

Tamaki-*goes back to flowers and sparkles mode* why would you want me to tone down what makes girls happy.

Twins-*rolls their eyes* because it annoys the girl?

Hana-Okay, moving on…Kyoya?

Kyoya-*looks up from scribbling in his notebook and gives a "Host" smile* Hello to you too. *then goes back to his scribbling.

Hana-well…that was to the point. *turns to the twins* Idiots, your turn.

Twins-*grin evilly* we had a feeling that we'd get this question sooner or later, but we need a volunteer for our demonstration. *they grab Hana*

Hana-HEY! WHAT THE H-*Hikaru stops her mouth with his*

Hikaru-*whispers* hush Hana-Hime, let us answer the question.

Hana-*quietly fumes*

Twins-We don't mind that much because it increases the hype of our brotherly love scene at the host club. But sometimes it goes a little bit overboard.

Hikaru-besides *pulls Hana closer to him* I may love my brother, but I'll never love anyone more than my sweet Hana-Hime *kisses Hana's face*

Hunny-*grins brightly* thank you for the cake *grabs it and starts eating it* I love strawberry.

Mori-*nods and hugs Wammy*

Haruhi-*smiles a little* thanks for the compliment and sure, I'll be your friend.

Hana-*gets out of hikaru's grip, then turns to the audience* well, that's all for now, and I'm sorry if your question didn't get in, but there's always next chapter *smiles* See you next time *then punches Hikaru* why did you do that? _By the way, Hime means princess, just to let you know._


	3. Moon, The New CoHost

_Twins-Hana Fujioka does not own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club, they belong to Bisco Hatori, please review and read, thanks ^_^_

Hana-*turns to the audience smiling, wearing a fox mew mew costume of her own design* Hey everybody, welcome back to my Ask The Host Club show *yells* COME ON OUT GUYS! *the host club comes out.

Tamaki-Hello, all you beautiful maidens out there. *flowers and sparkles mode again, but he's in the mad hatter costume from episode 13 of Ouran High School Host Club*

Twins-*in their Cheshire cat costumes from the same episode* Nice to see you all again *Kaoru goes to sit between Mori and Hunny, while Hikaru goes and sits on Hana's lap*

Hikaru-*grins* you look lovely, my sweet fox.

Hana-*blushes* thanks Hikaru *the others surprised that she didn't hit him* Anyway, I have great news, I've gotten a volunteer to co-host the show with me. Presenting…..MoonlightMew513, otherwise known as Moon *audience applauses as she comes out, in her own Wolf mew mew costume, waving*

Moon-*takes a seat in a purple chair next to Hana* Thanks for inviting me to co-host the show with you *puts her daggers away, and glares acidly at the host club* as long as these mushy morons don't try something on me, I won't have to get violent *holds up one of her daggers and cuts one of the legs of her chair off to prove a point* and don't worry, I'll have that repaired after the show.

Hana-Anyway, here are some questions from CerdicandOskanliveoninmemory: Dude, this is awesome! Okay, Tamaki, I dare you to go one hour without acting all princely host club king. Kyoya, what are you always writing in that notebook of yours? Kaoru, my friend has a huge crush on you. Haruhi, kiss Hikaru (and Tamaki, don't get angry about it or I'll track you down and sic a different friend on you. She will fangirl, BIG TIME!)

Tamaki-What? b-b-but-

Moon-oh, he'll do it all right *holds the dagger threateningly* or ELSE!

Tamaki-All right *sits back down* thank you for the question.

Kyoya-*smirks a little because Tamaki has to act normal* anything and everything, is that enough of an answer for you?

Hana and Moon-*mutter* Cop out.

Kyoya-what was that?

Both girls-nothing

Kaoru-*smiles* well, thank your friend for her affection. I appreciate that fans care about me.

Audience-AWW!

Hikaru-*hugs Hana tight* I still love you more than anyone. *walks to Haruhi*

Haruhi-*smiles at Hana* don't worry, It will be a quick kiss

Tamaki-B-B-But!

Hana-*holds up her rose whip weapon* the dare, remember?

Tamaki-*sits back down*

Haruhi-*gives Hikaru a quick kiss on the lips, then sits back down in her seat*

Hana- well that's all we can do today, I'm sorry if your questions didn't make it into this chapter, maybe next time. Please review. See you next time ^_^ *Hikaru kisses Hana on the lips* GET THE H-*cuts out and fades to black.

_Hope you enjoyed it, see ya next time ^_~_


	4. Feelings Revealed

_Haruhi-Hana Fujioka does not own the characters from Ouran High School Host Club, they are the property of Bisco Hatori, please read and review, thanks ^_^_

Hana-*still in her fox mew costume* Once again, this is my Ask the Host Club show, with my new co-host, Moon *the crowd applauses*

Moon-*in her Wolf Mew costume, coming out and sitting next to Hana* Hey everybody, I'm glad to be back ^_^

*The Host Club comes out, the twins sit next to each other in blue and orange chairs, tamaki in a white chair, Mori in a blue chair, hunny in a pink chair, Haruhi in a red chair, and Kyoya in a purple chair*

Twins-We're surprised you got 8 reviews Hana. Well, not really, *twin smirks*we just like to tease.

Hana-*glares, with a slight embarrassed blush on her face* Yeah, thanks a lot

Twins-Your welcome.

Hana-Anyway, here's the first set of questions from an anonymous reviewer:

I don't have many questions... but I'll say them anyway!

Tamaki- What's with the "daddy" and "daughter" thing with Haruhi? Same thing with the "mommy". Where did you pull that from? I know you started that in ep. 1, but seriously! Oh, and the sparkle thing too! It's like sparkles come on your demand! Why is that?

Haruhi- How do you put up with the Host Club? The twincest, the "daddy" thing, Kyoya constantly raising your debt, how do you act so calm!

Mori- Do you ever feel like you need more lines? ...at all?

Honey- Which do you like better? Usa-chan, your friends, or cake? Don't say that you like them all! Choose one.

Kyoya- Do you do anything on your laptop besides check profits, do background checks on people, ect.?

Twins(both)- Do you like each other more than brothers? Do go all "twincest-y" on me! Answer truthfully!

Hana- Do you actually like the twins? I think you like them more than you let on.

I'm REALLY SORRY! I don't have any questions for Moon. DX I'll reveiw when I think of one!

No dares! Sorry! (Lucky for the Host Club ...) Can't think of any dares...yet.

Tamaki-Good question. I call Haruhi my daughter….*flowers and sparkles mode..yet again* because she is my sweet daughter, and I'm her father, and Kyoya is Mommy.

Hana-*facepalms* why do I put up with these morons?

Twins-*grin* because you love us.

Hana-No.'t.

Haruhi-Denial's not just a river in Egypt.

Haruhi-As for how I put up with the host club *rubs the bridge of her nose with her fingers* a lot of asprin. And I get along with MOST of the host club *glares at Tamaki*

Mori-*shrugs his shoulders* sometimes. But I usually let the others say what they have to say.

Hunny-*starts tearing up* I can't choose between those three things *smiles and hearts appear* I love all 3

Moon-*chuckles a little* little ball of sunshine isn't he?

Hana-Yeah.

Kyoya-Solitaire, that answer your question?

Twins- We're very close, but the "Brotherly love thing is just an act.

Kaoru-Besides, Hikaru's heart belongs to Hana.

Hana-*blushes, but doesn't say anything* W-W-Well….U-U-Umm *stutters, then mutters * Yes, I like Kaoru as a friend, but Hikaru more than a friend.

Hikaru-*grins widely and gathers Hana up in his arms, then sits her on his lap* I knew it *closes his lips over hers, and surprisingly, she wraps her arms around Hikaru's neck and kisses back*

Audience-AWW!

Moon-*smiles* that's fine, when you think of something, I'd be happy to answer *turns to Hikaru and Hana* GET A ROOM! *they're not listening, then she turns to the audience* Since Hana's "Pre-occupied right now, I'll say it for her, Thanks for sending in your questions and dares, and if your question or dare didn't get in this chapter, there's always next time. Oh, and Hana wants me to let you know that she is planning a Halloween special for her Ask The Host Club Show, and if you have requests for what kind of costumes she, I, or the host club should wear, post it as a review. *grins then waves* see you next time ^_^


	5. Cameos and Funny Questions

_Hana-Hey folks, Hana Fujioka again. I don't own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club or Edward Elric, they belong to Bisco Hatori and Hiromu Arakawa^_^ Read and Review please. Thanks ^_^_

Hana-*walks in wearing an ouran boys uniform with the jacket, except she wears a black skirt instead of pants, and a pair of black leather ankle-boots* Hey everybody, nice to chat with you again.

Moon-*walks in, also in an Ouran boys uniform, except she's wearing black shorts instead of regular pants, she's looking at something* what's up folks, glad to be back *sits next to Hana* so, where are the host club?

Hana-*sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose* well, Tamaki wanted to go check out some "Commoner" fast food places before the show. They should be here in 3…2...1 *Tamaki bursts through the stage door*

Tamaki-Hello my wonderful audience. The "King" is here to answer more of your questions. ^_^ *sparkles and flowers mode, yet again…ugh* *the others walk in*

Twins-*notice Hana and Moon's outfits* hey, why are you guys in our boys uniform?

Hana-*shrugs* I thought it would be something fun to try out. This is ASK THE HOST CLUB after all, so it makes sense that we'd want to wear the uniform.

Hikaru-*grins, pulling Hana onto his lap* you look lovely in the uniform *kisses her cheek*

Hana-*grins* thanks babe.

Kyoya-*glances at moon and smiles* you look well in our uniform

Moon-*blushes a little* thanks Kyoya ^_^

Hana-*clears throat, and both of them look away, Kyoya still has a smirk on his face, and Moon's still blushing* let's get started with the questions. Here are questions from EmoChickThatLooksLikePein:

OMG~! *bows to author-san* This is wonderful~! Kesesese~ I wonder what i could do? *evil smile*

TAMA-SAN~!: You're French or something right? Well...oh hon hon hon~~*pervert smile* I should introduce you to Frantsuu-chan sometime~ Oh hon hon hon~ And...OMG LOOK IT'S ENVY! GRAB AL AND RUN EDWARD! And...MINI SKIRTS!

Hunny-san: Do you like Hello Kitty, aru? I like usa-chan a lot~!

Hika-san and Kao-kun: I love you guys~!

Kyoya: You insult France. *The guy who does Kyoya's English dub does Frances too. ...oH HON HON*

Mori-sempai: Yo.

Nekozawa-kun: ...Kol...You are One with Russia, da? *Belarus aura* Kol kol Kol~!

BYE BYE I'll write again soon~!

Tamaki-*confused* Who's Edward?

Hana-*chuckles a little* I'd be glad to introduce you *snaps her fingers, and in poofs Edward Elric*

Edward-*looks around* where am I? where's Al? *looks at Hana* who are you?

Hana-my name's Hana, nice to meet you *pulls Tamaki up* this is Tamaki Suoh, he wanted to meet you.

Tamaki-*looks him over* why's he so short?

Edward-WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET!

Hana-oh boy, now you did it baka. *snaps her fingers and returns Edward* He's an alchemist, and has the same voice actor as you, Vic Mignogna. Oh, and Pein-san's talking about the character of France from the anime Hetalia Axis Powers. ^_^

Hunny-*smiles* thank you very much, Usa-Chan likes you too ^_^ and yes, I've seen Hello Kitty before. She's very cute too.

Twins-*smile* thank you pein-chan. *Hikaru squeezes Hana, and she snuggles into his lap*

Kaoru-As you can see, Hikaru loves Hana-chan very much.

Kyoya-Yes, I know Tatum does the voice for myself, as well as france from Hetalia Axis Powers. But please do not associate us with each other. We are TWO DIFFERENT CHARACTERS *grins acidly, creeping out everyone else*

Mori-*smirks* Yo.

Nekozawa-uh, yes? *hana gives Nekozawa a hug*

Hana-what a sweetheart *Nekozawa blushes, and Hikaru glares with jealousy* you can go Nekozawa-chan *he leaves, and hana turns to the audience* well thanks for the reviews and questions. Once again, if your question didn't make it into this chapter, there's always the next one. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ see you next time

_Just to remind you, if you have a suggestion or request for what costume s you want me, moon, or the host club to wear for the Halloween special, PM me or put it into a review ^_^ see you then. Bye Nii_


	6. Costumes and Ice Cream

_Hunny- Hana-Chan doesn't own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club, they belong to Bisco Hatori, Read and review, thanks ^_^_

Hana-*still in her Ouran boys uniform, walks in* hey folks, Welcome back to my Ask the Host Club show. ^_^

Moon-*also still in her Ouran boys uniform, walks in and sits next to Hana* thanks everyone for sending reviews to Hana's show. She, I, and the host club really appreciate it *turns to her* speaking of which, where are they?

Hana-Not sure *turns to the audience* and so far, suggestions for costumes for us to wear are: for me: a zombie fairy and Sha Gojyo from Saiyuki, for moon: A witch and a ninja, for Hikaru and Kaoru: Devils and Fred and George from harry potter, Hunny as a bunny, Tamaki as a king, and Haruhi as a middle school girl. So, what do you think?

Moon-*smiles* I like the witch idea, but ninja's pretty awesome too. *grins at audience* thanks for the ideas.

*the host club walks in, eating ice cream*

Hana-Where the HELL were you? And you got ice cream?

Hunny-*nods, licking a strawberry cone* yum! ^_^ strawberry's good.

Hana-*tears up a little* you didn't get any for us.

Moon-*nods, also tearing up* yeah, why?

Hikaru-*hands Hana a vanilla/chocolate swirl cone* of course we got some for you *smiles*

Kyoya-*hands Moon a mint ice cream cone* here

Moon-*blushes* thanks ^_^

Hana-anyway, on to the questions, this is from EmoChickThatLooksLikePein: *sparkly eyes* OMG you did mine~! *feels honored*

Today I would like you guys to meet mah OCs~! ?:YAY~ ?:Whatever ?: Sugar, don't be mean. Me: First is Siobhan~! Aka Bon Bon~~! BonBon:*appears is her signature pink polka dot dress and bunny ear hat thingy that hides most of her bright orange hair* HIYA GUYS~! *spins around* Me: And this is Mercedes Aka Sugar Baby! Sugar: *walks in with a blue football jersey that is mid-rift with a yellow tank top underneath with baggy khakis and a blue and yellow baseball cap that smooshes her Brown-Red curly hair* Yo. Me: And Finally, this is Xenia~ Aka Chestie(only called that by Sugar) Xenia: *Strides in wearing a White blouse and red sweater and black pencil skirt and she has her blond hair in a high ponytail* *boing boing...Boing boing boing* Hello everyone. *boing* Sugar: Hey Chestie. Xenia: STOP CALLING ME THAT MY CHEST ISN'T THAT BIG! *boing boing boing* BonBon: He he, yes it is Xenia-chan~! Xenia:*in the emo corner growing mushrooms* *boing...boing*

Me: Any who... QUESTION~!

1...Kyoya-kun: *sparkly eyes* I just made you my new fav character~! Besides Neko-kun of coarse~! I mean seriously...the grin plus aura...it's so...Russia~ I love it~ Sugar: You and that Russia guy creep me out...*shivers* It just ain't : But Russia so cyute~ And he can kill people~~ And Kyoya-kun can..um...be evil-ish? -3-'

2. Hunny-san: I LOVE HELLO KITTY, ARU~ Oh and *gives pocky* POCKY IS GOOD~! BonBon: Pocky? *eyes target Hunny-san and the Pocky* RAWR! *jumps onto Hunny-san* Me: Fusososo~ My plan is working~ *evil perv grin*

3. Mori!: *pushes Sugar into him* Sugar: U-uh Mori-s-sempai! *blushing* I-I uh..I...*runs away* Me: Uh, well that didn't work... So...Mori-sempai, just to sum that up, She really likes you. Nuff said. Sugar: *can hear me* BETTA BE ALL YOU SAY B****! Me: SHUT UP I CREATED YOU! Sugar:... Me: Thought so.

4. Neko-kun: *Glomps* SO CUUUTTTTEEEE~~~! I LURVE YOU~!

That's all i think.. Sugar: Still in another room or something* Xenia: *Emo cornering it up..and is covered in mushrooms* BonBon: *eating pocky* ME: RAWRZ~ Bye bye~

Hana-*smiles* nice to meet you all.

Moon-*smiles too* yeah, welcome.

Kyoya-*his host smile, a little creepy* thank you, and I don't dirty my hands with that kind of "Work" ?

Hana-*creeps out, jumping into hikaru's lap* he scares me.

Hunny- *chomps on the pocky* thank you, this is good. ^_^ *sees the girl jump on him* MORI!

Mori-*smiles a little* thank you very much for your affections *gives her a kiss on the cheek*

Nekozawa-*blushes* thank you.

Hana- here's one more from piratewitch92: awesome "show." any chance for at least one host to do harry potter or pirates cosplay? Also I think the twins should meet their hp counterparts the Weasley twins. but they can't use the pranks on Tamaki. (give the poor guy a break!) and to hunny-senpai: KAWAII! Kyoya (sp?) can you answer a question without being vague or evasive?

Hana- yes, the twins got your suggestion, and they'll be dressed as Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter.

Twins-Huh?

Hana-and as for them meeting the twins ^_^ maybe on the Halloween special.

Hunny-^_^ thank you very much

Kyoya-*looks up from his notebook* Yes, I just choose not to. Does that answer your question? ^_~

Moon-*blushes* so cute.

Hana-*smirks* what was that?

Moon-Nothing. _Okay, that's enough for now. Sorry if your comment didn't make it in this time, there's always next chapter. Oh, and just to let you know Anonymous Reader, your questions and dares will be answered in the Halloween special kay? And thanks to all of you who made suggestions for costumes. We still need some more ideas, but thanks ^_^_


	7. Halloween Special With A Special Guest

_The Host Club-Hana doesn't own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club, or Fred and George Weasley, they belong to Bisco Hatori and J.K Rowling, Read and Review, thanks ^_^_

Hana-*walks out in her sexy Zombie fairy costume* hey folks, and welcome to the Ask the Host Club Halloween Special *evil laughing plays* I'm your ghoulish host Hana Fujioka, and here comes my sneaky, stealthy co-host….MOON!

Moon-*walks out in her sexy Ninja costume* hey everybody, ^_^ thanks for suggesting I dress as a ninja, this is awesome.

Hana-and here's the Ouran Academy's host club….The "king" and princely type…TAMAKI!

Tamaki-*walks out dressed as Ayame Sohma from Fruits Basket* hello everyone. I am ready to answer your questions *sits down in his white chair*

Moon-The little devil types….HIKARU AND KAORU!

Twins-*walk out: Hikaru dressed as Roxas, and Kaoru dressed as Ventus from the Kingdom Hearts series* what's up folks ^_^*Kaoru goes and sits in his seat, and Hikaru sits in his seat next to Hana*

Hikaru-*kisses Hana's hand* you look hot today. ^_~

Hana-*grins* same to you *kisses his cheek, then continues to announce* Hunny, the boy Lolita

Hunny-*walks out in a Kirby costume, with usa-chan dressed the same* Hi everyone. I love this costume ^_^

Moon-Mori, the strong and silent type *Mori walks out dressed as Lexeaus from Kingdom Hearts*

Mori-*smiles a little, then nods and sits next to Hunny*

Hana- Kyoya , the cool type. *Kyoya walks out dressed as Saix from Kingdom Hearts, then sits down next to Moon*

Moon-*blushes a little* you look good Kyoya.

Kyoya-*smiles and kisses her hand* you look lovely as well *Moon's face goes blood red*

Moon-*mumbles* thanks

Hana- and Haruhi, the Natural type. *Haruhi walks out, dressed as Xion from Kingdom Hearts*

Haruhi-*sits down* thanks everyone.

Tamaki-*gives Haruhi a rose, and goes into sparkles mode, yet again..ugh* you look beautiful Haruhi.

Haruhi-*takes a look at Tamaki's costume* and you look like a pervert.

Moon and Hana-*burst out laughing, clutching their sides* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT"S PRICELESS!

Hana-Anyway, we've got a lot of questions and dares for this special: The first is from Anonymous Reader: Thanks for putting in my questions! ^_^

I forgot to put honorifics in my review (assuming the hosts are older than me. I know the Host Club is. *Not disclosing age*) so I will now use honorifics!

More questions! * May be best to do these near end of chapter, shall see at bottom dares reason why. also...just take my word for it.

Moon-senpai (finally)- Still have those daggers from your debut chapter? (chapter 3, Moon,The new CoHost) Mind doing this? Whenever Tamaki-senpai hands out a rose (I mean, he's bound to do it sometime!) you get to slice it in half! Or, you know, put on a table and stab it, your choice. Another question to fill in the last review, a blossoming relationship with Kyoya-senpai I see. ;) Have any emerging feelings? To quote Haruhi-senpai just in case, "Denial's not just a river in Egypt,"

Tamaki-senpai- One of my questions were not answered (I'm fine with that) How do you make all those sparkles come out whenever you want? I'm starting to think you have small pouches of glitter in your sleeves. The more i think about it, the more it freaks me out. 0_o

Kyoya-senpai- Do you really need glasses? According to fangirls *shudders* on the internet, you look better without it and should use contacts. And I mean do you need it to see, most people know you also use it to your advantage.

Mori-senpai- Since you're usually quiet, do you have any statements you want to say, but don't?

Haruhi-senpai- Does hosting... fangirls bother you any?

Honey-senpai- Do you ever use your cuteness to manipulate people? (i.e., to get something or somewhere) Actually, I think they let you anywhere since you're the heir to the Haniozuka family.

Hikaru-senpai- Was your love for Hana-senpai the, sadly cliche "love at first sight" or it took longer than that? (longer I hope)

Both twins- do you ever feel distant to your brother?

Hana-senpai- ...Now it's your turn to not have a question... o_o...SORRY! Couldn't think of any again! DX

DARES!

I'm in a good mood, so i shall exclude some lucky people. In this case, Kyoya-senpai, Haruhi-senpai, Mori-senpai,Honey-senpai. I was going to leave out Hana-senpai and Moon-senpai but the dare i came up with involves you, sorry. :( Well, this day just gets better and better doesn't it?

Moon-senpai- Say your feelings aloud, how you feel about each host, especially Kyoya-senpai, if not done already. The request in your question that includes Tamaki-senpai may count as a dare.

Tamaki-senpai- No. Sparkles. No sparkles, glitter, sequins, etc. roses are allowed, because Moon-senpai needs something to slice.

Twins and Hana-senpai- the twins switch places. Yes, you read that correctly. This includes Hana-senpai's relationship. It may be best to do this at the end of the chapter, to show mercy.

Costumes... alright.

Hana-senpai- ...I don't know... fairy? zombie fairy? without the sounds of course.

Moon-senpai- I saw in a review that you already chose, but just in case, how about...ninja? (really having a block for things like this now.)

Twins- Devils?

Honey-senpai- ...All i'm getting is bunny. -_-"

Kyoya-senpai- Eh...I got nothing... -_-"

Haruhi-senpai- A middle school girl? like those sterotype ones with random giggling fits.

Tamaki-senpai- King. No. Question.

Mori-senpai- same as Kyoya-senpai. -_-'

Sorry to those who did not get a costume!

~The writer of this review realizes that these questions and dares may inflict emotional realtionship pain and/or destroy barely emerging realtionships. As a result, said writer will allow each person who has been hurt and/or offended to slap or kick sand in said writer's eyes or face. The use of weapons is allowed, but is not recommended since it may cause the writer to not be able to type reviews. The weapons NOT allowed are knives, daggers,swords, any gun, and missiles. Anything not listed is allowed, yet still not recommended. Slapping may be the best option. Note that writer is still young.~

*braces self* Go ahead, I'm ready.

Hana- Thanks a lot for the questions *turns to moon* you still got them?

Moon-*grins, holding them up* yep, I got them.

Tamaki-*smiles* the sparkles come from *mumbles* packets in my sleeves*

Hana-*mumbles* I knew it.

Kyoya-*isn't wearing his glasses, because he's dressed as Saix* yes, I know what the fangirls like, but no, I don't HAVE to wear glasses, I just choose to.

Mori-*shakes his head* no, I don't usually have something to say, that's why everyone else has more lines.

Haruhi-*shrugs* it was kind of weird when I first started, but not so much anymore.

Hunny-*shakes head* no way, that would be evil and wrong. ^_^

Hikaru-*grins and pulls Hana into his lap* Yes, it wasn't "Love at first sight". In the beginning, she was just a fun "Toy" to mess around with and tease, but when I got to know Hana more *looks into her eyes* I saw an amazing and truly beautiful woman underneath*

Hana-*tears up, smudging her eye makeup* you really think that? Oh Hikaru *Hikaru pulls Hana into him, and they start making out*

Audience-AWW!

Moon-*smirks* I kind of saw that coming. *turns to the audience* since Hana's "Preoccupied" I'll host the rest of the show for her.

Tamaki-*holds up a rose* ah, young love *Moon slashes the rose apart, then Tamaki starts to cry, and goes into his emo corner*

Kaoru-*smiles* no, I don't feel distant towards my brother, and he doesn't think that way either *they're still making out* I respect Hana and Hikaru's relationship and think of her as a little sister.

Moon-*blushes* okay *stands up* Tamaki may be an idiot, but he's an okay friend.

Tamaki-*comes out of his emo corner* Moon-Hime, you really mean it? *he holds up a bouquet of roses*

Kyoya-*glares and slashes up the flowers with Saix's weapon*

Tamaki-*goes back into his emo corner*

Moon-Hunny and Mori are also nice, they remind me of what it would be like to have a little brother and a big brother.

Hunny and Mori-*smiles*

Moon-Haruhi's also a very nice person, and a friend.

Haruhi-*smiles* thanks.

Moon-the twins Hikaru and Kaoru, troublemakers they may be, are very good boys, and if Hikaru makes Hana happy, I can get along with them.

Hikaru and Hana-*still making out*

Kaoru-Thanks.

Moon-*starts to blush* and Kyoya *blurts out* I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! *covers mouth*

Kyoya-*smiles and kisses her hand* I know *pulls her into his lap* I like you too. *Moon smiles, blushing a little*

Tamaki-*still in his emo corner, hanging his head* okay.

Moon-*looks at Hana and Hikaru making out* sorry Anonymous, but we cannot do that; it would upset both of them. We'll have to ignore that dare, sorry. Alright, the next questions and dares are from superj0827: Hey Hikaru and Kaoru are you really into each other or do you just do it for the fangirls/ host club customers?

Honey OMG YOU ARE SOOOO CUTE!*squeal* anyways just wanted to say that... XD

That is all

Kaoru-We're brothers, that "Brotherly love" thing is an act for the customers, nothing more. Besides, Hikaru loves Hana way too much.

Hunny-*grins* thanks

Moon-We've got a lot of questions this special, this set's from Leixym: ONTO THE DARES! ...and questions.

Tamaki: the names Riku *coughKHcough* and Death the Kid *coughSoulEatercough familar? *boots said persons through a dark corridor frm kh* u 3 share the same Japanese voice actor. now, i dare ya to...go eat worms. LIVE WORMS.

Kyoya...nuttin other than my friend compares me ta u in the mornin. i think i can see why, looking back...

Honey: ...CARAMELL(sp?) DANSEN TIME!

tbc again...-_-"

Tamaki-B-But, I don't-

Moon-*glares and holds dagger towards him* DO IT!

Tamaki-*sighs, then starts eating worms*

Kyoya-*chuckles* I'm just not a MORNING person. That's why.

Hunny-huh?

Moon-*turns on the "Caramelldansen" song* dance Hunny.

Hunny-*grins and starts doing the Caramelldansen* hey, this is fun.

Moon- looks like we have more from Leixym: back again!

Haruhi & The Twins: DO THE HARE HARE YUKAI! 8D *is sleep drunk cause the insain people she calls her parents got her up at 8 am*

Mor*yawn*i: try to pick up Lexaeus' weapon (look it up at kingdom hearts. wikia. com (delet tha spaces and make sure to turn ur pop up blocker on))

that's all for now, it's 12 am, and I'm tired. g'night, and God Bless

Haruhi-Hikaru's kind of occupied. But me, Kaoru, and Hunny will do it *they do the hare hare yukai*

Mori-*lifts up lexaeus's weapon no problem*

Moon-I'm impressed. Good job. ^_^, here are the last questions from ibreakoutindisneysongs:

ok so i have questions and requests for u to whereu

Hunny - i love you so much your so adorable awww you are the cutest boy ever and i have 9 tons of cake for you "BRING IN THE TRUCK!" *TRUCK comes in full of cakes*and usa-chan is so cute i have a stuffes bunny names usa-chan to

Twins-AHHH I LOV YOU YOUR MY FAVORITE CHARCTERS:) and mommy and mori-you guys are hawt says me and meh frand

tamaki- dont know what the heck those other people are smoking ilove your sparkle mode

haruhi-your so pretty

hana- dress as a dinosaur please:)

Hunny-*eyes go big* WOW! *starts eating all the cake, then smiles* great, maybe your usa-chan, and my usa-chan could meet sometime *continues to eat*

Kaoru-Thanks.

Kyoya-*smirks* thank you. But I think moon would be upset if I said anything else.

Moon-*glares* DUH!

Mori-*smiles* thank you.

Tamaki-*goes into rose and sparkle mode* Thank you princess, at least someone understands. *moon slashes up all the roses*

Haruhi-Thank you. And as for Hana dressing as a dinosaur, I think she and Hikaru are kind of "busy"

Moon-*snaps her fingers and the Weasley twins appear* welcome Fred and George Hitachiin

Fred and George-*look around* where are we

Moon-You're at Hana Fujioka's Ask The Host Club show, you're special guests.

W Twins-Oh *they go over to Kaoru and shake his hand* nice to meet you. *stares over at Hikaru* that your brother?

Kaoru-Yep, and that's his girl Hana.

Moon-And that's all we've got for today, Hope you enjoyed it, and have a happy Halloween ^_^

Host Club-HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy my Halloween chapter, and like I said, after Halloween, I'll be at my grandma's house for a couple of weeks, so I won't be able to update till I get back. Read and Review please. Thanks ^_^ and Have a Happy Halloween_


	8. Belated Christmas and New Year Greetings

_Hunny-Hana-Chan does not own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club, they belong to their creator Bisco Hatori, or France and Prussia, they're owned by Hidekaz Himaruya Read and review please. ^_^ Thank you_

Hana-*walks in, dressed in a red sweater and black skirt* welcome back everyone to my Ask The Host Club Show *sighs* sorry it took me so long to get this out, but like I posted on my page, I was really busy with holiday stuff. Anyway, here are my co-hosts: MoonlightMew513 *Moon walks out in a Dark purple sweater and black capris* and here by her own request: OtakuGirlie123, otherwise known as Miki-Chan *Miki walks out in an aqua blue sweater and cream colored skirt*

Moon-Hey everyone, good to see you all again *sits down in a chair next to Hana*

Miki-Chan-*smiles, waving excitedly* hi everybody, it's so awesome to be here *sits down in a chair on the other side of Hana* so, where's the host club?

Hana-*smiles* don't worry, they'll be here in 3…2...1 *the host club walks in*

Tamaki-*smiles* hello audience, it's good to be back *sits in a chair next to Miki-Chan*

Hunny -*Hunny is riding on mori's back then jumps down* Hi everybody, I'm glad to see you all again ^_^ *sits down in his chair, then mori comes out and sits next to him*

Kyoya-*strolls out, scribbling something in his black book, then looks up* Hello everyone *then sits down next to moon*

*Hikaru and Kaoru come running out*

Hikaru-*grins* Hey people ^_^ *then goes over to Hana, lifts her up, then he sits down, putting her on his lap* hey babe *kisses her*

Kaoru-Hello guys ^_^ *sits next to Miki-Chan* Hey, It's nice to meet you, my name's Kaoru Hitachiin *takes Miki's right hand and kisses it*

Miki-Chan-*blushes* nice to meet you too.

Hana-*chuckles, then turns to the audience* anyway, let's start up the questions; these are from our new co-host, OtakuGirlie123:

Haruhi- IF u had a million bucks how would u spend it?

Kyoya- WHat do u look for in a girl?(Be honest!)

And finally...

Who's the otaku of the group?

Arigatou!(Thanks)

Haruhi-*sighs* probably to try and pay off my debt to this rich jerks *turns to Kyoya* how much more do I still owe you guys anyway?

Kyoya-*smirks a little evily* trust me, A million dollars wouldn't pay it off. *turns to audience* what I look for in a girl: Intelligent so I could have a conversation with her, kind, and a girl with wit *turns to Moon* that's why I love you *smirks*

Moon-*smiles* thank you, I love you too *sits down in his lap and they start making out*

Audience-AWW!

Hana-*chuckles* like I didn't see that one coming. Anyway, here are the next questions from EmoChickThatLooksLikePein: Me:Yo! Sugar:...*silent(and red) due to kiss* Xenia: Hey...*boing* BonBon: *eating large amounts of Pocky* Mmmph! (HIYA!)

Me:Today, my questions will reveal things! Sugar: *silent* Xenia: *boing* Wha? BonBon: *eats pocky*

Me: Okay! My questions will be of...certain things! Xenia:...*boing/face palms* You don't even know, do you...? Me: Um...Maybe... Xenia: *sweat drop/boing*

1. Tama-chan! Are you gay? (already making a OC just in case)*Xenia perks up and takes out a notepad ...for 'information'* And can you say something for me? It's this: Oh hon hon hon~ Xenia: Gak!*boing* Not France! Me: What's wrong with France?*currently in France cosplay* Xenia: Nevermind...*boing*

2. Kyo-kun: Hi! *waves* Oh, yeah, Xenia is with you in my fan fic. Yay. Xenia: ...*gets quiet* ...*boing/slaps me upside the head* Me: Owww... :'''(

3. Hunny-kun: No wait...she paired-ed-ed with youz... BonBon: *oblivious* Pocky~ *continues eating pocky*

4. MORIII! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? SUGAR HAS GONE SILENT! IT'S SO NOT RIGHT! BUT STILL ACCORDING TO PLAN! *flails wildly* Sugar: *completely red/ silent*

5. Author Persons! I dare you guys to keep getting awesome! Xenia: Yeah! *boing* Sugar: *silent* BonBon: *eating pocky like crazy*

THE AWESOME ME IS OUT OF HERE! *disappears in poof of Gilbirds*

Xenia: HEY WAIT! YOU LEFT US HERE YOU BAAAKKKAAAAAAA!

Tamaki-*blushes a little* no, I'm not gay, and who's France?

Hana-*sighs* she's talking about Francis Bonnefoy, from the anime Hetalia:Axis Powers *snaps her fingers and France appears*

France-Where am I *sees Hana, and pulls her off Hikaru's lap, making him glare* Bonjour beautiful maiden *kisses her hand*

Hikaru-*glares* I don't like that FROG, make him leave.

Hana-*snaps her fingers again and he disappears, then laughs* there is a certain British person who would agree with you.

Kyoya-*still making out with Moon*

Hana-*laughs a little* sorry, Kyoya and moon are a little busy.

Hunny-*smiles* YAY!

Mori-*shrugs* she asked me to kiss her, so I just did what she asked.

Hana-*thumb's up* thanks, we will keep being awesome

Prussia-*poofs in* Who said Awesome? That's MY word *sees Miki-Chan and walks over to her, taking her hand* hello frauelein, would you like to see my 6 meters? *grins*

Hana-*jumps between the two of them and smacks Prussia upside the head* no, no, NO! she would not bird-boy, now leave…NOW! *Prussia leaves, then she sighs* that was close, I might have had to raise the rating of this show because of him *turns to the audience* sorry, that's all for today, sorry that I couldn't get your questions or dares in, but don't worry, they'll very likely be in the next chapter ^_^ See you all next time.

All-And HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
